Weathering the storm
by athenades87
Summary: On their way to save Henry from Neverland. Regina finds a note. Written by Emma. Pre SQ...Soon to be SQ Rated M for language and future chapter.


**A/N: Here we go again lol SQ fic 2... Hope you all enjoy this...Only a one shot. Maybe 2 chapters.**

**I own none of the Character or show**

**Huge props to Amber for helping me write this and Dianna lyra36 for being my awesome beta!**

* * *

The ship danced in time with the waves of an ocean that seemed to have no boundaries, whose waters seemed to change colors like a mood ring every inch the ship treaded. Emma stood on the port side of the Jolly Rodger, watching the sun descend and fizzle out as it reached the waters of the horizon. She sighed and turned to the starboard side in just enough time to watch the moon rise from depths below. Emma always found it curious and sad that the sun and moon never met. They would be forever barred from being in one another's company and would forever have to play a proverbial game of cat and mouse around the earth's edge. Emma watched as the light from the moon bathed itself in the warm waters of the ocean. She let a small smile play with the corners of her mouth. Her mind then wandered to her son, Henry and the small smile she was sporting soon quickly turned into a frown. Before she could fully let herself succumb to her misery, a voice jerked her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mary Margaret asked in the smallest of voices.

Emma smiled and turned around to greet her mother. Mary Margaret saw the turmoil on her child's face. Without thinking she quickly engulfed her daughter in a hug. Emma let out a small sob and returned the sentiment. Moments passed and Mary Margaret was the first to break the contact taking Emma's face into her hands.

"I promise you we will find him, Emma."

"What if we don't? What if we've lost him forever?" Emma sobbed.

"We haven't lost him, we will find him."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked.

"Between the relentless will of that woman down there," Mary Margaret pointed to the floor, "and the stubbornness of you," she put her finger in Emma's chest, "the two of you would blow the world apart and anyone that got into your way to find him."

Emma let a watery chuckle escape her lips, as she knew her mother was right, but she still couldn't help but worry.

"Why don't you go get some rest?" Mary Margaret said with a smile. "Your father and I will take over the watch."

Emma nodded and gave her mother a small hug, retreating to her cabin below the ship. Upon entering she noticed Regina already in bed. Regina found it unfortunate that she had to share such small living quarters with Emma. So she avoided her at all costs, even if it meant going to bed at sunset. Emma didn't mind, she enjoyed being close to the woman; she had always had a thing for Regina. Emma would never let her true feelings toward the Mayor be known though, in fear that Regina would use that against her in a ploy to never letting her see Henry again. _Small sacrifices,_ Emma thought to herself as she took a seat at the small desk that separated the two bunks. Emma was dead tired; she hadn't had a decent night sleep for the last week. So she did what she always had done when she was tired and couldn't sleep, she wrote and scribbled on paper. Something she had always done since she was a child. She had even taught herself how to write in old English lettering. Deciding she wanted to keep her writing skills up to par, she found a quill and ink and some old parchment paper and started writing everyone's name in old English. She began with hers, then Mary Margaret's, even writing Snow White out beside it. Then she went on to David's, putting Charming beside his. Then Henry's name was last. Eyeing her work, Emma became extremely proud of herself that she hadn't lost her touch. Emma was torn from her thoughts at the sound of Regina turning over in her bed. The sight of the brunette was something to behold. She was simply and without any doubt the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen. Emma decided that moment to write Regina's name too. _What could it hurt_, she thought to herself. Emma began slowly and methodically writing Regina's name on a sheet of parchment all it's own. Noticing the placement and size of the name she continued to write.

* * *

_ Regina_

_ I think I love you_

_ And I know you hate me._

_I wished you didn't. _

_ You are so unbelievably brave._

_ I wish I could change your world. _

_ I wish I could make you love me._

_ I wish you could see what I see when I look at you._

_ Your beauty._

_ Your kindness your goodness _

_your soul._

_ I promise you… I'll find our son. _

Emma sighed and stopped writing, shoving the papers away. She was so mad at herself, loving Regina, for wanting something she couldn't have, for writing a promise that she might not be able to keep. Emma laid her head down and stared at Regina's name, then to her written promise. She closed her eyes and fell into a restless slumber.

Emma awoke a few hours later with a violent jerk sending papers flying all over the writing desk and the floor and somehow managing to hit the inkblot in the process and spilling it contents. "Shit!"she mumbled under her breath, while stealing a glance towards the bed to reassure herself that Regina still laid sleeping and wasn't awakened by her sudden outburst. Emma then remembered what she had written on the paper. She frantically started grabbing at the papers and started stuffing them in the front pockets of her jeans. Since there was no place to safely secure the papers on board, Emma knew that she would have to sneak up to the upper deck and throw them in the ocean to be lost forever. Where her feelings for Regina would sink to the bottom of the ocean. Down deep into the abyss where only she knew they existed.

She stood quietly and strolled out of the cabin like a thief into the night. No one could know what she had written on that paper. No one would ever know her feelings toward the former mayor, or the unspoken promise she knew she almost couldn't keep. Emma could just imagine the pure glee that Regina would feel knowing the power she held over her. Emma was already in agony with watching her son be stolen out from under her let alone struggling with the thought of Regina using her feelings against her. Emma was so physically and mentally exhausted as she trudged up the ladder to get to the upper deck. As she reached the opening a gust of wind almost threw back down but Emma was able to hold strong and pull herself up. Along with the wind came the rain in harsh lines and pelted her skin. Emma was trying hard not to let the rain get into the cabin that she did not noticed that the very paper she was trying to get rid of had fallen back down the hole back down to floor of the ship.

Emma fought the rain as it beat harshly against her face. She looked around to ensure that nobody was above deck to witness her throwing the papers into the dark sea. Mary Margaret and David must have gone to their sleeping quarters when the rain started in. She fought against the wind at the very spot that she had spoke to her mother earlier. As she reached into her pockets to pull out the papers, a harsh sound came from behind her. "Miss Swan," Regina said with such malice that it made Emma shiver to her very core; she knew something was wrong by the sound of Regina's voice. She dreaded turning around, but she knew she must for Regina wouldn't take so kindly to disrespect and that was the last thing she wanted to do was piss off Regina. As she turned she saw the anguish on Regina's face. Emma's face fell at Regina posture is was rugged and angry. Regina slowly walked toward her never saying a word and stop into her person space, then with a streak of lightening Emma saw Regina's hand snake out and slap her hard across the face. "What is wrong with you?" Regina's words spit like venom from her lips. "Did you think it wise to leave something like this lying around where anyone could find it?" Emma had a look of confusion on her face she saw Regina's chest rise and fall rapidly as streams of rain snake down her disquieted face. Then Emma's eyes glanced down the length of Regina arm and found a piece of parchment clutched in her fist.

**TBC..**

* * *

**Hey Swen's hope you enjoyed this...reviews are not required by very much ****appreciated! **


End file.
